


Could you love me more?

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Shame, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: He took down the big blue mug with the wings and one of the teabags in the green jar, and once he’d poured the tea, he opened the biscuit box."Eating my biscuits? Drinking my tea? From my cup?"uh oh ... this was not good.
Relationships: Background Jihancheol, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Could you love me more?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cute_lil_fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/gifts).



> Thief and Shame!
> 
> Although is there really any shame here...
> 
> Today's title generator is... Oh Hello Lyric Title Generator
> 
> Characters are people and this is fiction.

Nobody would know. Nobody would notice. Nobody would care anyway.   
These mantras kept repeating themselves in his head as he snuck out of his room.   
Nobody has noticed yet. Nobody knows yet. Nobody cared before tonight anyway why would tonight be any different?

Jun opened the cupboard door softly, and took down the box of biscuits. He placed it ever so carefully on the counter and flicked the kettle on, crossing his fingers that nobody would mind it. He took down the big blue mug with the wings and one of the teabags in the green jar, and once he’d poured the tea, he opened the biscuit box.

Taking one out, he closed the lid and put everything back. Then, looking around the kitchen to check that nobody had come in, he sipped his tea and took a bite of the biscuit.

The minute that he had closed his teeth on the crunchy surface, the lights switched on. Jun blinked and looked up, what?

Jeonghan was standing in the doorway.

Jun looked exactly like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jeonghan sighed. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know? I know everything that goes on in this house. I know everything that you kids do. Drinking _my_ tea? Eating _my_ biscuits? Jun.” he sounded mad.

Jun swallowed rapidly and hid the biscuit behind his back, as if that was going to save him, “but but you don’t care what I do, you don’t care about me, I’m not Joshua or Seungcheol and I’m not Chan or Seokmin or Jihoon or Seungkwan and you don’t care…” he trailed of, he hadn’t meant to say **any** of that. He turned around to face the counter, gripping the mug tightly.

“Aish, Junnie, that’s not true at all, you’re not the same as any of the members, that’s what makes you unique. I love you all the same Junnie, I might show it differently, but all the members are different.” Jeonghan was right behind him now, and Jun tensed.

Jeonghan turned him around by the shoulder. “Look at me, Junnie.” 

Jun looked at him reluctantly, but Jeonghan didn’t look angry or mad. He was smiling, a small smile, a sad smile.

“Are you stealing my biscuits, my tea and using my mug because I don’t show that I care about you enough?”

Jun nodded, “You don’t care, I thought if your biscuits went missing you might care?”

“Junnie, I do care about you.”

“You never spend time with me, it's always dates with hyungs or trips with Seokminnie or Kwannie or teasing Channie or Jihoon, but you don’t spend time with me” Jun whispered, looking away.

“We do spend time together Junnie, we watch films, and cuddle, and read?”

“Not since you started dating” Jun whispered and Jeonghan froze.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise, I didn’t think,”

“I know, you don’t care enough”

“No, that is categorically not true. I love you and I care about you very much”

Jun couldn’t take it, he missed Jeonghan, he missed him, and now that he had him... He pushed forward and wrapped himself around his hyung. Jeonghan stepped backwards for balance, but curled his arms around Jun, pulling him close, hugging him tightly.

Jun sniffled and Jeonghan held him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly.

“What about we spend Wednesday together? Go shopping, get lunch, watch a film? Or go to the river, go for a walk, get ice-cream?” Jeonghan asked, leaning his cheek on Jun’s head, and swaying slightly.

“But… but you’re going to the aquarium with hyungs on Wednesday?” Jun pulled back, “You can’t cancel on them?”

“Sure I can. They know I love them Jun, you are having trouble believing that. Who do you think is more important to me right now?”

“But, but that’s our only day off for two weeks?” 

“I know Junnie, so the river or shopping, or do you want to do something else?”

“You have to have better things to be doing -”

Exasperated, Jeonghan pulled back and looked Jun dead in the eyes, “Jun. Listen to me. I love you and I love spending time with you, and we’re going to spend Wednesday together if you are free on Wednesday, and I’m going to be better at making sure you know that I love you.”

Jun nodded, swiping at tears he hadn't realised had even formed, “If you’re sure?”

“Junnie have I really been that bad? River or Shopping?”

“Shopping” Jun finally seemed to believe him, or just gave in.

“Perfect. Right, now I’m going to make you a new cup of tea and you can tell me why you’re awake at 3.30am.” Jeonghan exhaled with relief and Jun stiffened.

“Hyung?” How did he know?

“Jun, you’re not awake solely to eat my biscuits and make me mad, I know you better than that.” Jeonghan smiled and put the kettle back on, getting down the biscuit tin and another mug.

Damn it, you _really_ couldn’t get anything past Jeonghan and his instincts.

“What did I say Junnie? I know everything that goes on in this house. Now, drink up and talk to hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
